Near to You
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Jake and Callie have been going out, a brutal break-up leaves Jake in shambles can a strange she-kat named Trisha Pawstar also known as Trish  put him back together?
1. Still Reeling from the Loss

**Alright you guys, I'm back with another Swat Kats, just like you asked for. Here it goes. Hope you like it! Remember I like reading reviews!**

Chapter 1: Still reeling from the loss

Jake Clawsom sighed as he walked into the small living room. His eyes wandered over to Chance and Mina who were busy watching a movie on their television. The tiny she-kat was curled up against his best friend's broad chest. He put his coat on the coat rack and walked into the kitchen. He saw Chance tear his gaze from the movie to look at him.

"How'd the date with Callie go?" he asked.

"Uh...well...let's just say there's no more Callie..." he whispered at this Mina looked at him sadly. He hated people pitying him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry..." she apologized and he shook his head, getting out a can of milk.

"Yeah buddy, you wanna talk about it?" Chance questioned.

"Not really...no...I'm just gonna go to bed okay?"

"Sure, see ya tomorrow Jake." Chance called before looking at Mina with worry. She met his gaze and sighed.

"He probably just needs time Chance. They've been going out for a while haven't they?"

"Yeah...but I'm still worried about him...I've never seen Jake so defeated before...I mean there was the one time he thought he hurt those kats with a missile but..."

"Sweetie, you're rambling."

"Oh...Maybe I should go check on him." Chance began to rise and Mina smiled kissing him softly.

"Yeah, I should probably be heading out too. Goodnight tough guy."

"Night beautiful." he called as she walked out their front door. With a sigh he shook his head, walking up the stairs to Jake's room. Quietly he knocked on the door opening it to see his best friend curled on the bed. Tears soaking his fur. Chance sat down on the floor. Sadness eating away at him.

"Why didn't she like me Chance?" he asked and the larger kat shook his head, reaching a hand up to rub his best friend's back.

"I don't know buddy. She's a complete idiot for not though. You're a great guy Jake. She should have been lucky to have someone like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep buddy. My door's always open if you need me." Chance stated as he got up. Jake nodded from his curled position.

"Chance..." he called the tiger striped tabby turned.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." he smiled closing the other kat's door softly. He fought the urge to go and call Callie and chew her out for what she did to his best friend and just went to his own room.

A month later, Jake was walking through the supermarket, a gallon of milk in his paws. He still wasn't over the break up with Callie. He moped around the house and slept more than he should of. Chance had him running out to do different chores to keep him busy and take his mind off of Callie. He walked to the magazine section and pulled out the newest mechanic magazine and flipped through the pages. The fur on the back of his neck began to stand up, something it always did when people were staring at him. He turned and saw a black furred she-kat starting at him from her gossip magazine. He tried to ignore her but he couldn't seem to get her blue eyes off o him. Finally he had enough and turned to face her.

"What?" he asked and she gasped, blue eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what's wrong. You seem kinda down."

"Do I?" Jake asked, he didn't even know he looked depressed. The she-kat nodded making her long black hair bounce.

"Yeah, you wanna talk about it?" she asked and he laughed bitterly.

"I've never met you before in my life, what makes you think I'm going to open up to you?"

"Well, sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger and because they don't know you, they can't judge you."

"Right...what are you some type of therapist?"

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No."

"Well unfortunately for you I am. Here's my number. Drop me a line when you feel like talking. Okay?" she said, handing him a card.

"Why the hell would I call you?"

"Because I know for a fact you will. My name's Trish by the way." and with a flick of her bushy black tail she turned heel and walked away. Jake staring after her. He walked back to the garage and put the groceries away. Chance came in and saw the piece of paper Jake held tightly between his fingers. A phone in his other hand.

"What's that?" he asked and Jake looked up before shaking his head, putting them both down.

"What am I doing?" he growled, shocked at what he was about to do. There was no way he was going to call that insane she-kat. Chance looked at his friend before assuming something.

"You see Callie or something?"

"No! I ran into this insane she-kat named Trish. She told me to call her if I wanted to talk to her about why I'm so depressed. Can you believe that?"

"Not really. Jake maybe you should talk to her. I mean, you won't talk to me, and we're like brothers." Chance suggested and walked to the closet grabbing a coat, "Look, I'm going to be out for a bit. Mina has our cake tasting today and then we're going out to dinner."

"Fine."

"Just call her, please for me." he begged the smaller tom, "It's obvious you're not yourself Jake, and it's been a month since you've broken up. You're not eating, you're sleeping more than usual...and you're just lethargic. I'm at the end of my rope buddy..."

Jake opened his mouth to shoot a retort when he got a look at his best friend. His eyes had dark circles under them, from when he went to do solo missions as well as late nights at the garage and he looked a tad bit thinner than he used to be. Guilt filled him, this was supposed to the best time of Chance's life. He was going to be getting married, he should be smiling more than he did. Mina should have littered the house with her notebooks, and wedding catalogs. But because of their worry for him, they couldn't enjoy what they were going to do. He nodded. Chance sighed once more and walked out the door. Jake picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello?"

"Trish, it's me, the kat you met at the supermarket..."

"Oh yeah! Are you ready to talk or what?"

"Yeah..."


	2. Back to Who I Used to Be

Chapter 2: To Get Back To Who I Used To Be

That night when Chance came home, he paused hearing Jake talk to someone. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was pushing nine. He walked into the living room and saw Jake sitting on the couch still talking to who he guessed was the she-kat from their earlier conversation. He saw Jake was nodding, tears streaming down his face at something. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Mina standing behind him. Worry evident in her green eyes.

"Is he okay?" she questioned and Chance nodded.

"He's finally getting everything out."

"Oh..." quietly they headed upstairs to leave Jake alone and let him sort out his feelings.

Jake never felt so broken as he did talking to Trisha. His heart was bleeding as he brought up every painful moment of the breakup. Right down to the part where Callie said she hated him. He never thought it hurt as much as it did. Trisha was comforting, her voice wrapping around the wounds of his heart like a bandage, trying to hold it together.

"And...and then she told me she hated me..." he whispered, "And that's when I left her apartment...I didn't even listen to her reasons behind them...if I did then maybe I could have fixed something right? I could have become a better person, someone she liked..."

"Jake, it's not your fault that you've broken up. You need to stop putting the blame on yourself. There was nothing you could have done, you two obviously didn't have a healthy relationship from what you're telling me. You both put work before anything else and you argued frequently correct?"

"Yeah...so are you saying that maybe it's a good thing we broke up?"

"Exactly! Now you both have a chance to be with someone you want to be with."

"Thanks for everything Trisha..."

"No problem! Just call if you need anything..."

"Yeah sure! You can definitely count on it!" he said, "Okay bye."

"Bye Jake." and with a click she hung up. Jake smiled slightly walking up the stairs only to hear Chance and Mina talking about something.

"What are we gonna do Chance? I mean...I know the city needs the Swat Kats but you can't keep doing this to yourself. Baby, I'm worried about you. You look as if you haven't slept in weeks." Mina murmured. He peeked through the slight crack and saw Chance resting his head in Mina's lap, she was brushing some of the fur from his eyes with a paw. The other one was gripped tightly in Chance's. She looked worried and Chance looked tired.

"I know...it's just I've been doing a lot of solo missions. That's all. You know Jake's been going through a rough time and everything..."

"I know. But you have to take care of yourself for me, and for our family..."

"I will, I am. You don't have to worry about me. Please! I will never leave you. I always am careful on missions," he sat up their foreheads touching. Mina was purring. "You are the reason I fight so hard...you give me a reason to come home."

"Chance..."

"I love you."

"Love you too." she sighed, finally giving up. Jake walked to his room. He thought about what they said. Mina was Chance's incentive for coming home every night. The reason he had to fight for his life every single time they went out. What was he supposed to come home to? At one time it was Chance, at another it was Callie, but now he had nothing. That should have been him going on the solo missions, not Chance. Not someone who had everything to live for. He sat on his bed and raked a paw through his hair.

"I'm sorry Chance." he whispered as he turned off the lights.

The next day seemed to be a bit better. Mina had slept over so that meant they would be getting her famous pancakes, and she usually cooked them with whatever they wanted inside. he came down the stairs with a slight bounce in his step.

"Hey Jake, you're looking chipper this morning." she mentioned and Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that talk helped last night...uh Mina can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"If I say, wanted to get together with Trish. Should I call her? I mean...I just want to start out as friends..."

"Yeah. Call her ask her to lunch. That's what I did with Chance."

"Speaking of Chance, where is he?"

"Sleeping. Don't worry I've got his pancakes in the microwave. What will ya be having?" she questioned.

"Heath bar please."

"Alrighty coming right up." he sat down at the stool and talked with Mina until he turned and saw Chance coming down the stairs. He looked shocked to see Jake up this early.

"Hey buddy."

"Morning Chance." Jake grinned.

"You're up early...feeling alright?" the larger tabby asked walking over to Mina.

"Yeah, the talk last night really helped. So I'm turning over a new leaf. You don't have to worry about me anymore." he said, to both Chance and Mina.

"We're always going to worry about you Jake." the she-kat stated setting her spatula down. Chance nodded.

"Yeah, you're family. You're like the little brother I never got."

"Chance you're a year older than me."

"That makes me your elder. Anyway, I smell pancakes. Where are mine?" Chance asked, his tail wagging.

"I'm not telling you, and or giving them to you until I get my good morning kiss."

"Fine fine. Geez." he kissed her lightly before giving her an expecting look. Mina laughed turning on the microwave. She noticed how Jake turned away when they kissed. He must have felt uncomfortable. She remembered feeling like that. When she would see her friends kissing their boyfriend. It was like she was trespassing on something sacred. She made a mental note not to kiss around Jake. She handed him a plate and then walked over and kissed his cheek. He looked up at her with surprise but it was to late, she was already walking up the stairs. Chance snorted a smirk on his face as he stood there eating his pancakes.

"Dude you're girl just kissed me!"

"On the cheek."

"But it was a kiss! To a kat of the opposite sex! Aren't you going to get mad?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she only kisses family's cheek. If it were some strange guy yeah I would be peeved. But I know she see's you as a kid brother. Just like me."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. Plus, you're looking at the guy who gets to do a lot more than kiss her."

"Oh, that's just too much information!" Jake cried as he ran up to his bedroom with his plate in hopes of getting the image out of his head. Chance laughed.

"Quiet at last." he smirked, putting a forkful of pancake in his mouth.


	3. Such Pain As This

Chapter 3: Such Pain as this Shouldn't Have to Be Experienced

The next week or so was full of excitement as the house seemed to come alive, Chance and Mina spent more and more time together. The Wedding was approaching fast and it seemed as though something was always going. Sitting in his room, Jake realized that he didn't like it. He wanted everything to calm down, just give him some time to think. But there was no quiet or empty space in the house. He turned his head to his doorframe where he saw Chance standing there, concern on his face.

"You okay?" he asked and Jake sighed.

"Yeah...I think so..." he paused. When he and Trish had spoken, he promised that he would be more open with his family, which consisted of Mina and Chance. He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong Jake? What seems to be holding ya back?"

"I don't know...I just need time to think..." he muttered running a paw through his hair, "I just...I can't get over this wall...I don't know what to feel anymore."

"What do you mean Jake?"

"I mean, one day I'm happy, and I think I'm better, that I'm finally over it and then, all it takes is one little thought about Callie to pop into my head and then I'm back to where I started. I don't know what to do Chance..."

"Maybe you should talk to Trish again. She seemed to really help the first time."

"Yeah...maybe I'll call her again...see her. That might help." he whispered getting up, Chance noticed a slight shake to his hands as he reached for the phone, dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Trish it's Jake. I need to talk to you...or meet with you somewhere...I...I just need to talk..."

"Sure Jake, where? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I don't know...here? Can you come over? I'm at the Megakat City Salvage and Repair."

"Yeah, definitely. I'm on my way now." she stated hanging up the phone she put down her book she grabbed her jacket and the keys to her car. She jumped the stairs in order to get there faster. Jake's voice was trembling when he talked to her. He was in distress, something had set him back. She just didn't know what. She hoped that maybe when she got over there, he would talk to her, and tell her what's going on. She bit the claw on her thumb as she anxiously waited at a stop light. She knew something was going to happen. She had a feeling, she just didn't know what.

"Jake open the goddamn door right now!" Chance called as he banged on the door. Jake and broken down, completely after he hung up with Trish. Mina was hysterical in the living room, waiting for the miracle working she-kat. Chance finally gave up as he slid to the floor, "I know you're hurtin Jake, I've been there a few times myself. But you're going to pull through, you're going to be just fine. We need you buddy..."

"I know Chance." came the muffled whisper on the other side of the door. The larger tabby's ears pricked up, this was the first response he got from the smaller kat.

"Just...just tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing in there. Please..."

"I'm not...I just need a quiet empty space...please, just leave me alone Chance...please...just let me think."

"I can't do that buddy...you know I can't...Trish is going to be here soon, she'll help ya. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah..."

"So why don't ya come out of there and wait for her with us in the living room..."

"No..."

"Jake, please!"

"She's here!" Mina's voice called from the living room and Chance looked up, he nearly sobbed with relief as the black-furred she-kat showed herself.

"Hey, is he alright?"

"No, he's locked himself in the bathroom...I just...he won't come out..." Chance finally broke down, a large paw covering his eyes, as his shoulders shook. Mina rushed over and hugged him. They were both shaken by Jake's sudden change of behavior. They thought he was recovering.

"Jake, it's me, it's Trish. Open the door."

"Trish?"

"Yeah. You wanted me to come over remember?"

"Yeah..." slowly the door unlocked and swung open. Jake sat by the sink, curled into a fetal position near the door. The paw that swung the door open came back to rest on his heat which was staring at the tile from between his knees. Trish sighed with relief. The small tom, didn't seem to harm himself.

"What were you doing in there Jake?"

"I needed someplace quiet to think..."

"I understand that. We can go to your room, and we'll talk there, okay?" she reached a paw out to him and he nodded standing on shaking legs. Trish wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him to his room. Mina sighed, still holding her fiance. She slowly began rocking him back and forth, whispering things in his ears, placing gentle kisses on his temple and cheeks.

"I thought he was...I thought he was going to kill himself..."

"I know baby...I know...but he didn't. Jake's stronger than that. He just needs time..I'll move all the wedding stuff back to my apartment."

"Yeah..."

"Come on baby, lets go to the living room." she got up, helping him as he stood.

"Okay..." they walked down the stairs and she sat him on the couch. She pet his head before moving to the kitchen to fix him something warm to drink. Something that would calm his nerves. She looked up at the ceiling hoping that Trish was helping Jake. They should have paid more attention to him. She walked back over to Chance and pushed the warm cup into his hands.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded, a paw moving to support his head. Mina sighed, putting her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arms. "Don't lie to me Chance."

"I'm worried." he murmured.

"I know. I am too."

"Is he ever going to get over this? I have half a mind to go and call Callie and demand what happened. This is bad Min."

"I realize that, but we have to give Jake his space. We can't expect him to get better over night. It doesn't work like that Chance. You know that. Trish is with him right now, and she'll help him more than we can."

"Yeah..."

Trish sighed, as she sat on Jake's bed, his head in her lap, he was sound asleep. But even though his face was peaceful, his heart was so broken. She questioned if he would ever get over Callie. She felt his nose bump against her stomach. Blushing she moved to remove him from her person when his ams wrapped around her waist and he seemed to curl around her.

"Don't go..." he moaned and she sighed, reaching a paw out to stroke his fur.

"I'm not leaving Jake." she assured. He was so fragile, but you would never guess it from the way he acted. One had to dive deeper to see the vulnerable young kat hidden behind the layers of logic, and bitterness. She kissed the top of his head, and just continued to stroke his fur when her eyes went wide. What was she feeling for this kat?


	4. And I'm Enjoying it as Cautiously

Chapter 4: And I'm Enjoying it as Cautiously

Trish came down the stairs a look of worry on her face as she saw the young couple before her. They were tired and worn, obviously discussing something important when she walked in. Chance looked up at her. His blue eyes filled with worry for his friend.

"Well, how is he?" he questioned, "What do we have to do?"

With a sigh she sat down in front of them. What could she tell them. That they had done their best, that his depression wasn't something they could handle without professional help anymore? What was she going to say? She smiled at them and opened her mouth, praying that the words to come would be able to make sense and put their minds at ease.

"He's asleep right now. It seems the breakdown was sudden, but building up for some time I'm afraid. I do want to keep an eye on him though, so I'll be coming over every other day or so. But what I want you two to do, is focus on yourselves."

"But Jake needs us. Chance and I have talked, and Jake's mental health is the most important thing to us right now, so we thought' we'd postpone the wedding until he gets better..." Mina offered and Trish shook her head.

"No, don't do that. Jake's far from stupid, he'd know that you did it because of him, and that would only make him blame himself." She said, "Just take care of yourselves and I'll take care of Jake, okay? In fact, why don't you go see a movie or go out to dinner."

"I don't think it would feel right if we did that..." Chance whispered staring at Mina, she seemed just as tired as he was. She met his eyes and smiled gripping his hand.

"It's your call Chance." biting his lip he turned to the therapist who already had their jackets in her hand.

"Go, doctor's orders." she smirked as the hesitantly nodded getting up off the couch.

"Okay. If anything happens, just call us. Our numbers are by the phone." Chance called as he slipped on his own jacket and helped Mina into hers. The walked to the door. Mina paused at the foot of the stairs looking up.

"Do you think we should tell Jake?"

"I'll tell him. You two get out of here." Trish assured as Chance took his fiance by the shoulders leading her out the door. Trish sighed as she sunk onto the couch. Because of one Kat three lives were in ruins. One was heartbroken, and two weren't even able to enjoy planning for their wedding because of the worry. She took a deep breath before rising and walking up the stairs to Jake's room. He was sitting up looking a little lost and confused. He turned when he felt her presence.

"Trish...how long have I been out...?" he questioned groggily. She approached the bed and shrugged.

"An hour or so at least. Chance and Mina are out for the night. What do you want to have for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry right now."

"Oh, no I'm not taking no for this one buddy. You're skin and bones Jake. You need to eat. I'm pretty sure if you don't I'm entitled to sit on top of you and force feed you." she mentioned crossing her arms, giving him a pointed stare. Jake raised an eyebrow and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wouldn't put it past her to pull something like that.

"Are you like this with all your patients or just me?"

"Just you." she grinned sitting on the bed, "So, what do you want? I can call for pizza or we can try and make something."

"Pizza sounds good."

"Pizza it is. And whenever you're ready you can come downstairs."

"Okay." and with that he watched her leave. He leaned against the headboard and laughed at the predicament he was in. He liked Trish, and wanted to ask her out but the thoughts and feelings of Callie kept him from doing so. It was like he still felt loyal to to the she-kat that broke his heart. Slowly he rose from the bed and made his way down the stairs, trying to think of what to do. He certainly couldn't ask Trish about it. That would give him away. He would have followed Mina's advice but with his current breakdown, he thought that would only mean trouble and that he just wanted to talk to her about his feelings. He hung his head in defeat. Maybe he would ask Chance when he got back. Yep, that sounded like a pretty good idea. Asking the retired, self-proclaimed ladies man.

Trish looked up from the phonebook when she heard Jake enter the room. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, she prayed it wasn't something about Callie.

"Jake?"

"...hmmm" came the delayed response, Trish looked on worried, he refused to look at her as he fumbled with the remote on the television. She didn't know why but she felt almost hurt when those forest green eyes didn't meet hers. His eyes she had come to find out, was the way to see into Jake's soul and read his emotions. One could almost see the gears turning in his head as he thought of something to create. Without looking into those eyes, she couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"What do want? I just got a large pizza if that's alright with you."

"It's fine."

After she was finished talking with the clerk from the pizza store she found herself sitting in absolute silence next to Jake. Usually her presence made her patients feel uncomfortable, never before had a patient made her feel so out of place, just with silence. She kept her stare at her hands, the only sound that seemed to echo through the small room was the voice of the anchor kat as he went through what happened that day. She finally steeled herself and looked up, to her surprise Jake wasn't even watching the news, his head was tilted back against the couch and his eyes were closed. She slowly straightened herself and stared at him. All this time, she thought he was just being quiet when he actually fell asleep. She reached and out and poked him, only to see his face pinch before relaxing again. Trish almost had the desire to laugh at herself. Here she was worried that he didn't like her anymore. That he didn't want to be around her. Just as the thought crossed her mind she paused. She wasn't supposed to feel like that. He was strictly a patient. Nothing more, nothing less. Why did she feel like this. She now hoped Jake would stay asleep until Mina and Chance got home, and she prayed they got home quickly.


	5. Near to you I'm healing

Chapter 5: Near to You I'm Healing

Chance and Mina returned late that night, he felt like he did when they first started going out. It was refreshing to see Mina so happy and relaxed. He was also happy they they still loved each other the way they did months ago. He came to the door and nuzzled her cheek. She laughed as they opened the door, they could ear the television still playing in the living room and walked in to see Trish and Jake snuggled up on the couch, uneaten pizza resting on the counter. Trish had her head resting against the small tom's chest and Jake had his arms wrapped around her. Mina looked up at Chance with a sly smile, and he laughed quietly.

"You think we should wake them up?"

"I don't know. Maybe...I mean, it might be bad for them to wake up like that." Chance chuckled as walked over and gently began pulling them apart. He took Jake in his arms and carried him back upstairs to his room, Mina headed over to the closet and pulled out a blanket covering the other she-kat. She walked up the stairs to the room she and Chance shared. She found him smiling as he sat on the bed. She got on and hugged his shoulders resting her chin on his shoulder. He smirked.

"So, what's the plan now Chancey?"

"Well, the kids are asleep...I think we should get some ourselves."

"That's a good plan. You could use the sleep."

"Yeah." he turned to Mina with a look of apprehension, "Min, do you want kids?"

"What? Of course. I would love to have kittens."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You would make a great father Chance." she added getting changed into her night clothes and crawling into bed, "Do you want kittens?"

"Yeah. I really want to have a family."

"Good. Now go to bed." Mina sighed as she turned on her side and felt her future mate crawl in beside her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She felt his cheek nuzzle against her neck. His warm breath making her fur move. She smiled nuzzling back and together they sunk into oblivion.

The next morning Trish awoke startled. She looked beside her and saw Jake had left. Fear ate at her heart as she searched for him. She ran into his room to see him sliding a black t-shirt over his head. He paused looking at her and smirked at the blush that crept into her cheeks.

"Uh..."

"Like what you see?" he asked pulling the shirt over his head straightening it out as he walked up to her.

"I'm sorry...I should have knocked."

"If I may be so bold to ask the reason you came barging into my room?"

"Uh...well...you're breakdown yesterday...I woke up and you weren't on the couch..." she took a step back as he took a step forward.

"So, you thought I was having another breakdown...perfect." he muttered walking past her his tail flicking in agitation.

"Jake I didn't mean it like that!" she sighed walking after him. Suddenly he rounded on her, fists clenched. She stopped and fought the urge to start back pedaling.

"Of course you didn't." he remarked bitterness and venom in his voice as he glared at her, "What am I to you? Just some psycho patient? Think I'm going to have a breakdown every single day of my life?"

"I..." she couldn't get her statement out as he continued.

"You she-kats are all the same. All you do is take, weather it's love or sanity! To think, my life used to be perfect before I started dating. I can't believe I can say that. I look at Chance and Mina and sometimes I wonder if that can ever be me! I thought it could have been me and Callie. For a short time, maybe even you! But you know what? I've accepted the fact that it will never be me. I am destined to live alone apparently." he turned to continue to the garage. Why did this always happen to him? Why couldn't he just find good hearted she-kat? Why did the ones he always meet take something away from him, leaving him cold and helpless. He felt a small paw close around his wrist and turned to see Trish glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is that what you think?" she questioned, "That I take things from you? Jake, I've been here helping you! I don't know what else to do! Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it!" she felt him peer into her. His eyes seemed to be searching her very soul.

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me." he repeated looking down at her.

"Jake..." she was about to protest when his lips captured hers. She felt his paws trail down her back bringing her closer. She then felt her ow arms wrap around his neck and she gave in. After a moment the broke apart, she felt his paws slide from her waist and he tried to move. She tightened her hold. "Don't go." she whispered.

Jake's ears perked up at those words. Did she say what he thought she said. He stared down at her bowed head. He smiled pushing back the feeling that he was betraying Callie. He took her chin in his paw and made her look up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere..." he promised. Little did he know, this was the first step in his recovery and he wasn't taking it alone.


	6. I'm So Close To Being Yours

Chapter 6: I'm So Close to Being Yours

Today was the day. Chance and Mina's wedding and said groom was running around the small house trying to get ready. His brothers, Nate and Jim were sitting in the living room, enjoying a can of milk. Both of them had already gone through the experience and were now enjoying themselves at their littler brother's expense. Jake on the other hand was trying to calm his large friend down, side-stepping every once and a while to avoid being run over.

"Chance, you've got everything. We went through the checklist." Jake sighed as he walked into his friend's room. Ever since he and Trish had began going out. He felt more like himself. But recently after seeing Callie, as she dropped her car off, he had become distant from her. He felt guilty when he didn't return her touches or calls. But he just felt so unfaithful to both of them for having feelings for the other. The wedding was the latest excuse he had managed to scrounge up and for once he was extremely happy that he had managed to convince Mina to leave her wedding supplies at the house.

He saw his friend turn to him as he sunk onto the bed, "I'm getting married today..." he whispered looking up at Jake who nodded.

"Yep."

"I...Jake do I want to get married?"

"Of course you do. You love Mina and she loves you. I mean...looking at you two, there aren't any words I can use to describe it. I only hope that one day Trish and I can have what you and Mina have."

"Jake..."

"Come on buddy, we've got to get to the church."

"Okay..." he got up almost in a daze he followed Jake out to the truck. Jake drove, seeing how bad Chance's hands were shaking.

"You're not going to get sick are ya buddy?" he questioned with a smirk and Chance shook his head.

"No..." they came to the church and Chance got out, walking over and greeting everyone as he walked to the front of the church standing near the alter. He took a deep breath looking at Jake as he came up and smiled at his best friend, but on his way he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to see Trish standing there, she wore a beautiful black silk dress, a shaw wrapped around her shoulders. Long black hair was done up in curls. She smiled at him. "Don't you look handsome." she commented and he laughed a bit, pecking her cheek.

"You look great too. Ah look, it's about to start, and I think Chance is thinking about becoming a runaway groom if I don't get up there."

"Of course. Go." she waved him on and he smiled jogging up the short stairs. He closed his eyes pausing in mid step as he realized he had done it again. He pushed her away. He turned to see her, try and find her again when the music started. Cursing under his breath he stood behind Jim who was waiting patiently for the wedding to begin. Suddenly "here comes the bride" echoed through the grand halls of the church. Chance turned and gasped when he saw his bride to be. Her dress was a mermaid style, but had lace frills at the bottom. Her hair was done up in a bun, and her vail flowed behind her and hung almost elegantly in front of her face. He took a step forward to hold her and tell her how beautiful she looked when Nate's strong hand stopped him.

Her father gave a small speech and turned to Mina, she was crying as they hugged, she turned to Chance who helped her up the stairs.

"Look look so beautiful." he whispered. Mina blushed dipping her head.

"Thank you."

Jake's attention was on the crowd from the corner of his eye, he was trying to find Trish. He had to see where she was sitting. He spotted her and his heart almost broke. She looked on wistfully upon Chance and Mina as they said their vows, swearing their undying love to one another. He knew she was thinking the same thing he was 'Would that ever be us?' Jake always tried to assure her with words, but his actions had declared differently. He hung his head but looked up when he heard the priest announce "You may now kiss the bride." He clapped as did everyone else as Chance and Mina kissed before walking down the isle at a brisk walk, to Jake it almost seemed as if they were skipping. He walked one of Mina's friends down the isle and when he was done he rushed to find Trish but to his dismay she had already gone to the reception. He wanted to bang his head against something. His eyes turned to the front of the church maybe, they would never go up there and confess their love. Perhaps they were destined to dance, this hard, ever changing dance, trying not to step on each other's toes. He got into the truck and followed the line of cars to the reception hall. Pulling up a chair he stared out at the dance floor as the celebration's began.

Chance looked up from dancing with his beautiful bride. From he corners of his eyes he could see that Trish was standing near the edge of the floor, her gaze looking solemnly at Jake who sat at a table, his head in his paws. Excusing himself he walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder startling the smaller tom.

"Chance!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh...congratulations and nothing..." Jake answered and Chance shook his head.

"I know that look Jake. Don't lie to me."

"I...I couldn't bother you. This is your day. Go enjoy it." the smaller tom said, trying to get his friend out on the dance floor.

"You're not bothering me. I came over here on my own free will right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, open up to me." Chance pursued and Jake sighed looking at his friend before opening his mouth.

"I'm not over Callie...when we saw her at the garage this week...I just felt so unfaithful...like I shouldn't have been with Trish...but I'm happy with her. I love Trish. I swear I do. I just don't understand what's happening to me Chance." he ran a paw through his hair at the end of his statement, "How'd you do it? How'd you get there?"

At this Chance had to laugh, "It wasn't easy, let me tell ya. But I was always there for her. If she needed me, I would rush to her side and be her sword and shield. If she fell I would be there to pick her up. She'd do the same for me. That's what love is I guess..." he stated looking out at his wife. Jake followed his gaze and scoffed, before turning and looking almost desperate.

"I never asked to be in love!"

"We never do." Chance grinned getting up, patting his friend on his shoulder walking over to Mina who was dancing. He came up behind her, twirling her as they faced each other. She was laughing. Jake stared at them. Chance was laughing as well. But the love they had for one another was shinning in their eyes. It took him a minute to realize that it was something that would never fade. Something that was not bound to limits. It was infinite. Wild and untamed as it affected people around it, without a care as to what they had gone through. With this new found knowledge he walked over to Trish who was trying to politely tell a kat that she didn't want to dance with him.

"I'm here with someone else." she repeated for what seemed the thousandth time. Clearly this kat didn't know when to take a hint. She was about to turn and walk away to find Jake when she felt a arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. She didn't dare look up when she heard Jake's voice, telling the other kat to get lost. Jake had been so cold to her. When she kissed him, he wouldn't kiss back. He wouldn't return her calls. She felt so hurt by it all. But with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, it seemed like everything was going to be okay, all the hurt he had caused her was forgiven. She felt him lead her to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around her gently. His paw raised her chin to look into his eyes.

"Jake..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized, "I should have never treated you like that. I saw Callie this week...not that it justifies my actions in the least. I just felt so unfaithful to both of you. I still have some feelings for her Trish. But you have to believe me when I say, I'm healing, slowly and surely thanks to you. I love you so much it hurts. I don't think I could bear it if you left me. Please don't leave, I swear I'll do anything to make you happy. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you Jake. It's too late for that now." Trish smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jake looked shocked before smiling nuzzling her head as he just held her, ignoring the music or those around him. It was like the world just consisted of the two of them and he was okay with that.


	7. Won't You Stay With Me, Please?

Chapter 7: Won't You Stay With Me, Please?

It had been a month since the wedding, Jake was back to his old self it seemed. He smiled and joked a lot more, working on some of his inventions. He even started doing missions again. Chance for one was happy to see the change. He thought it was time for Jake to get over Callie. Those long months of him just lazing about the house was enough to make the large kat go and strangle her. He was sure Mina would have beaten him to it if Jake had asked them to leave Callie alone. Ever since Jake met Trish it seemed as though the two were inseparable. Trish had began healing Jake before he even knew what was happening and slowly with time it seemed Callie and the feelings Jake once had for her had faded completely from his mind. The phone rang and Jake jumped up jogging over. Chance noticed the broad smile that seemed to come across his face.

"Yeah, sure you can come over! I'm almost done with work. Okay, love you too, bye." he looked up at Chance with a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" he questioned and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Trish?"

"Yep."

"Better watch yourself Jake, or you'll end up married to her." Chance joked and Jake shrugged going back to the car.

"It's not like it would be a bad thing." he countered as they finished up the last of the cars for the day. Chance was the first one in, running to the kitchen at the heavenly smell drifting from the kitchen. Jake knew the scent well, it was Mina's Vegetable Beef stew. They came in to see Mina working hard over the meal. She yelped a bit when Chance wrapped his arms around her waist. For being a skilled fighter Mina was very jumpy.

"Chance!" she gasped, "Don't do that!" he looked at her laughing slightly. Of course Chance loved to tease her. Jake smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"You better watch yourself Min, Chance is like a ninja." Mina looked up and rolled her eyes.

"He's far from a ninja." she countered and Chance looked at her with mock hurt. The doorbell rang and Jake bounced before running to the door. He opened the door to see Trish standing before him, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Trish." He smiled kissing her lightly. They walked into the house when an alarm went off, Chance looked over at Jake and ran answering the phone.

"Hello Ms. Briggs?"

"Right, we'll be right there." he turned to Jake, "Let's Fly." he was caught by the arm by Mina. He sighed bringing her close.

"Please, be careful baby." she asked of him and he nodded, leaning down to kiss her.

"I always am." he whispered to her before turning to Jake nodding as he ran, Jake looked at Trish with apprehension. He shook his head turning and running down the stairs. He stopped at Mina and nodded at her.

"I'll bring him home. I swear." She smiled.

"I know you will."

Jake ran after his partner as they got changed into their g-suit. They jumped into the Turbokat and took off into the air.

"Give me an update here T-Bone, whats happening?" Razor questioned.

"It seemed like Dr. Viper is at it again. This time his new weird creations are trying to take over Megakat city and we have to stop them." he called and Razor nodded.

"Hopefully we can end it in the sky." he sighed and T-Bone turned and agreed with his partner. Soon they came upon the sight. Tens of thousands of toad kat like creations terrorizing the citizens.

"Looks like we'll have to go down and take care of business..." T-Bone sighed as they landed the Turbokat. Razor looked worried as his friend jumped out of the cockpit and into the fray of creations. He soon found himself jumping in as well, landing some of his own punches and well aimed kicks.

Mina went into the living room and turned on the television. She sat by anxiously watching the news station filming the Swat Kats. Mina sunk to her knees her green eyes filled with worry as one paw gripped the television set. Her knuckles were white with the tension. Trish sunk into the couch and looked on, slowly catching on as Dr. Viper raised his lazer gun and shot T-Bone in the back. Mina screamed as she watched the large tabby go down. He didn't seem to be moving.

"Get up baby...come on baby get up...get up..." she was shaking. Trish got down on her knee and held the other she-kat a sick feeling moving to the pit of her stomach as she saw Razor move to stand above his fallen comrade who was trying to get up on to his knees. With tears in her eyes she saw him valiantly fight to keep T-Bone safe. Her eyes went wide when she remembered what she Jake had said to Mina before he left. "I'll bring him home. I swear." he had told her. She turned to watch the television with apprehension.

"Come on Jake...fight, please, please fight..." she muttered. Razor turned and muttered something to T-Bone as he rose. The other kat laughed as he flipped one of the toad kats over his shoulder. They ran to the Turbokat, watching as they launched in the air, a cement missile was fired at the insane doctor as he tried to reach a reactor in his giant toad. The first missile knocked the doctor off the creature and the second stuck the monsters feet to the ground. As soon as the creature fell the enforcers moved to take the glory. The camera turned to see the Turbokat rocket through the air.

A few moments later the house rumbled as the jet returned to the hanger. Chance and Jake came up a few moments later. Mina ran over to her husband and held him carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing she had watched what happened. Mina shook her head as she sat him down in front of her and peeled back his g-suit to see the burned and scorched fur. She gently touched the injuries with tears in her eyes as she felt him wince at her touch.

"Jake, could you get the first aid kit for me please?" she asked and he nodded running back to the hanger to retrieve them. Chance turned to Mina and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"I thought lost you..." she whispered resting her head on his shoulder as the tears leaked through her eyes, "I just found you...I don't want you to leave me..."

"I know...I'm never going to leave you though. Made that clear when we said the I dos." he assured. Jake came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Mina before turning to Trish who looked slightly sick to her stomach and uneasy looking at him.

"Trish..." he began and she shook her head back pedaling.

"I...I don't think I can do this...I can't do this..." she whispered to him turning and running out the door. Jake turned to Mina and Chance a broken look on his face. The tabby sighed getting up with a slight grunt of pain. He walked over to Jake and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and took him to the door. He set him out and poked him firmly in the chest as he spoke.

"Go after her Jake. She's the best thing that could ever happen to you and I'll be dammed if I let you throw that all away. Do I make myself clear?" at this the smaller tom nodded turning and running trying to find the she-kat that fixed his heart. He walked back to see Mina who looked slightly worried.

"Do you think it's too late/" she questioned and Chance shrugged as he sat down in front of her.

"It's all up to Jake now..."


	8. I Only Know that I Belong Where You Are

**So this is the end of Near to you. I think this might be the final installment of the multi-chapters for the Hurry Up and Save Me universe. But I will be posting more one-shots fear not and starting to work on other fanfics. Once again, I want to thank all my viewers out there you know who you are. And I want to thank my reviewers. This story was really hard to continue and you all gave me the motivation to continue. So I thank you all so so much. **

**Skully**

Chapter 8: I Only Know That I Belong Where You Are

Jake saw that Trish's car was still there so she hadn't left the property. He ran through the yard. "Trish?" he cried his heart was beating so fast with worry. What if she left him. He couldn't bear it. He just couldn't. "Trish come on! Answer me please!" He was growing desperate until his ears perked forward at a noise. He could hear someone sobbing from a old torn up car. He walked over and peered in through the window. His heart broke as he saw Trish curled up into a little ball, her tail curled around her feet and her face was hidden by her knees. Her thin shoulders were shaking with the force of the sobs that echoed through the small beat up car. Jake opened the door, ears pinned against his head. He sat beside her placing a gentle paw on her knees. She flinched but refused to look up at him.

"Hey..." he whispered, "I...I'm sorry...I should have told you...and you have every right to be made at me. You have every right to hate me. Hell you should leave me for what I did, but don't please, please don't leave me..." he whimpered the last statement. Her head slowly rose from her knees as she stared into his mournful green eyes. She didn't want to leave him. But the constant worry and fear that one day, he just may not come home. He would leave her alone and worried about things to come. She felt him wrap his arms around her and bring her close. She turned and rested her head against his chest. She knew somewhere deep inside her that she still loved Jake. She knew she had to take the good and the bad. She looked up at him and then turned away. She couldn't bare the thought of him leaving her. She would be so incomplete.

Jake saw the inner war going in her eyes. He was actually worried she may not want to be wit him anymore after what happened. he prayed that didn't happen. But he loved her so much, he couldn't let her go through the pain of loss if he died on a mission. He knew death was always lurking in the corners of what he did and he couldn't bring himself to let her feel pain if he didn't come home one day. He didn't want to leave Chance with the responsibility to tell her what happened or take care of her. "Trish, you know I would do anything for you. But the city needs the Swat Kats. But it would be unfair to you...I can't leave you with that worry. How Mina does it, I'll never know. So, if you want to leave me. Then go ahead. I'll understand." he whispered to her and she lifted her head even more and shook it slowly.

"I can't leave you..." she said, "I need you that's true, but the city needs Razor and if you don't protect hose people who will? The Enforcers? Ha, they can barely keep themselves organized." she got up and held his face gently between her paws, "I love you for YOU Jake. And I'll gladly take the good with the bad. Even though I personally don't like what you do, I will always support you."

"Trish...there was a time, when I wasn't sure who I fought for anymore. There was a time when I fought for myself, then Chance, Callie, and now I fight to come home to you." he told her putting their foreheads together, like he had seen Chance and Mina do so many times.

"Jake..."

"I will love and support you. I will pick you up when you fall, I will be your shoulder to cry on, you're listening ear. I will be anything you need me to be. Anything."

"I love you Jake..."

"I love you too, more than you could ever know..." he whispered, kissing her. She returned it fully.

Chance and Mina stood outside with Mina watching from the back porch. She turned and smiled at her husband. "See, everything worked out." she felt him wrap and arm around her shoulders as he smiled down at her.

"I should learn never to doubt a she-kat's intuition ever again." he said and she laughed as they walked back inside, not caring what the future was bound to drop on their doorstep.


End file.
